The Zombie Excorcists
by PriestessFeathers
Summary: Two twin excorcists and a Zashiki Warashi with excorcism abilities try to live a normal life in highschool, but what will they do when a zombie outbreak occurs?    Disclamer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead or Tokyo Babylon, just my character, Hane
1. Chapter 1: Outbreak

Another day at Shinjuku High School. Hane sat (bored) in class daydreaming and tapping her pencil to some kind of beat. As her classmates were reading out of a book the teacher handed out, Hane's gaze fell out the window, then it turned to a strange man at the gate of the school. Some of the Gym teachers walked over to the gate to shoo him off, but, there was something different about him. He looked...inhuman. She didn't know any of the teachers (Since she took band), but a male teacher walked up to the man and grabbed him by his shirt collar. Suddenly, the inhuman-looking man bit the teacher and took out a chunk of his arm. The teacher clutched his arm and fell to the ground, starting to thrash into a spasm, then stopped suddenly, blood leaking out of his mouth and eyes. Hane emitted a gasp, which led the teacher to think that she had just awoken from a daydream. "Next page, Kinomoto-san."

She looked up, "Y-yes!" She stared at her book for a few seconds, dumbfounded. She could be atleast fourty pages away from where the rest of the class was. Her classmate, Ayami, leaned over to her, "Page 121."

"Thanks!" She wildly flipped the pages to the 121st, then jolted up and started stuttering out the first few sentences. She glanced out the window just in time to see the bitten gym teacher awake and biting a female teacher's neck. Hane emitted a louder gasp, setting her book back down to the desk. "Kinomot-...Huh?" Her teacher looked out the window also, seeing the strange sight. More students looked out the window until the intercom came on. Hane _did_ notice that one of the male teachers down there ran back to the school. "_Attention students," _the principal announced, _"there is an emergency occuring on school grounds. I repeat, there is an emergency occuring on school grounds. All students must evacuate with instruction from teachers. I repeat, remain calm and evac-..." _Suddenly, loud growl/moans screamed through the speakers. _"No...stop! Stop it! It hurts! It hurts! Help me! Someone help me! I'm gonna die! Someone..."_ The intercom shut off, and everyone was frozen with fear, the suddenly, screams erupted from the entire school, students and teachers dashing out the door seeking safety, trampling anyone unfortunate enough to fall. Even the trampled stood back up and ran, though. Hane stayed behind until it was clear enough to go to her locker. She noticed two other students with short, straight, black hair and large, emerald green eyes stayed behind. The girl was urging her brother out the door. They looked to be twins.

Hane subconsciously grabbed the book off her desk and calmly walked to her locker. She opened it and grabbed her backpack, slipping the book inside it. She grabbed her umbrella and shut her now empty locker, deciding she doesn't need to lock it. For her, a locker isn't a place to store her books, and binders, and mirrors, and other precious and decorative things, It's just a place to throw her backpack since she can't carry it around the school.

As she still, unbeleivably calmly walked through the hallways, she noticed a few students, that looked as inhuman as the bitten gym teacher and the strange man at the gate, stumbling over to her. Not knowing how to kill them, she knocked them in the stomach into the wall with her black, now slightly bloodstained umbrella. She then started running, trying to figure a way out of this horrendous outbreak.

"Subaru, come on! Hurry up!" Hokuto, still tugging her younger twin's arm, shouted. "We're going to get turned into these nasty creatures if we slow down!" Subaru had sweat running down his face, tired from fighting Hokuto's strength and from panic. He was thinking about the girl with waist-length brown hair and eyes that changed from sapphire blue to jade green, hiding behind thin, black rimmed Harry Potter-like glasses. She had remained strangely calm considering their situation. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud snap coming from Hokuto's direction. She was breaking the handle off a mop and started practice swinging it like a sword. Then she grabbed Subaru and they continued running.

They had been basically running circles around the school since they didn't know where to exit. Unfortunately, that hesitation took its toll when hte twins ran straight into a hord of zombies. At the blink of their eyes, they were surrounded. Hokuto started hitting them all wherever she could, in the stomach, legs, head. Some would seem to re-die, but others got back up and kept coming. Finally, there was a loud shriek elsewhere and the zombies curiously left at the sound of it. "Whew...that was close, right Su-" She turned around. Subaru was gone.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

Hane ran and ran practically in circles around the school, still planning her escape. The more she ran, the larger hords of zombies there were. She nearly had a heart attack when she ran by a classroom with someone's face in the window. She jumped back and the girl did too. She had blond hair in pigtails and ocean blue eyes, "Oh, will you take me with you? I'm so scared, I don't know what to do!"

Hane looked at the zombies stumbling towards her, "Alright," she opened the door, "but come on!" She grabbed the girl's hand and almost gave her whiplash from how fast she took off. Hane looked at the zombies once more to see she had lost them, so she slowed down to the girl's pace, and tried to keep her cool about how girly she ran, "Since you saved me," She began in a shaky voice, "if there's anything I can do to help, just ask, ok?"

"Ok, I will."

"I mean it. You helped me out a lot back there, I could have been eaten! So, I'll help..."

"Yeah, you _did_ notice there was another door behind you, right? That was your weak point. Besides, never lock yourself in a room you have no escape." The girl hesitated at how cold Hane's voice was getting, and Hane looked up, blinked, and sighed, trying not to get mad at the poor, frightened girl. She understood how the girl currently felt like, "Really though, I'll help with whatever you need-"

"If you want to help, then stay out of my way!" Hane snapped, giving the girl a cold glare. She had been to her boiling point, which quickly made the girl shutup in fear. She managed to squeak out one last thing, though, "Wh...what's your name?"

"Hane..." Hane growled. The blond girl blinked at Hane as if waiting for her to ask for _her_ name, but when nothing else was said, she looked down and said, "Ok..." Hane knew the girl wanted her to know her name, but she didn't bother. It would be a waste making friends with her until she was capable of surviving a hord of zombies. She probably would have left the girl in the room, but she was desperate for a partner... Suddenly, when Hane and the girl ran by a flight of stairs, a zombie grabbed the ankle of the blond and pulled her down. Hane tried to pull her back up, but the zombie ripped the girl out of her grasp and bit her neck, "Aaa-ah! Help me-e!" The girl said, desperately grabbing Hane's ankle.

"Sorry, but you got bitten!" Hane gripped the first stair post, then kicked the girl in the head, sending her flying down the stairs, "Aa-ah!" The girl emitted a loud shriek, one that could be heard throughout the entire school. Hane stepped back in horror as zombies ran over to the girl and started ripping the flesh off her face and eating it. She only stood for a few seconds, then ran off and turned back at the feeling that someone was behind her. Sure enough, if she had stayed to help the girl, or hesitated even a second longer, three zombies would've cornered her, and her efforts would have been worthless.

As Hane kept running, she ran by people being eaten, screaming, and kids trapped in classrooms also being eaten. Although, one classroom she ran by, she saw a bunch of zombies crowded in one group, but, she also thought she saw an article of clothing, and movement. She ran past the classroom, then went back to look inside, "Is she alive? ...I guess I'll just have to find out..." Hane jumped, reversed, and backflipped into the eye of the zombie storm, knocking all the zombies back. The girl blinked her large emerald eyes, then started fighting back-to-back with Hane. Still not knowing how to finally kill these things, the girls knocked them back anywhere they could swing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, all the zombies stopped getting back up. They panted heavily, then Hane put her hand out, "Yo." Hokuto hesitated, but shook her hand ans said back, "What's up?"

"My fear..."

"Me too..."

Hane looked out the door to make sure everything was clear, "Come on!" Then they both ran out the classroom for a way out of the school.

As they ran, they came across more hords of zombies. Not having time to fight them, Hane shouted, "Hit n' run!" As they passed the zombies, they hit any in their path, while carrying strangely calm small talk, "So...what's your name?"

Hane looked at Hokuto, deciding if she would last long long enough to be a good partner, "'Tis Hane, as in 'feather'" She knocked a zombie back, then frontflipped over another, crushing it's skull.

"Hokuto." Hokuto pointed out, slicing a zombie across the stomach in a diagonal motion, "...As in 'North Star'" The two girls continued to battle through the hord until they finally found and open area to take a short break, "Hey...I need your help...finding someone..."

"Why not...who?"

"My twin brother. Looks just like me, but most likely doesn't have a weapon. I lost him when I was fighting off a hord, and when it cleared, he was gone. And he never leaves me without me having to yell at him."

"...That's not good..."

As the girls ran to the next building, they met, yet another, hord. "Hey, isn't that your bro over there?" Hane asked, pointing to a hord of zombies slowly cornering a boy with short, straight black hair and emerald eyes.

"That's it, that's him!" Hokuto yelled as the zombies pushed her back, but she held strong, "I'll take care of the ones here, but, just, please save him!" Hane nodded and ran into the classroom the boy was in, as Hokuto bashed a zombie in the face, sending it flying into another. Hane flipped over the zombie hord cornering the boy, and landed in front of him, holding her umbrella in a defensive, battle-ready diagonal motion, as the zombies suddenly quickened their pace and surrounded them.

To Be Continued...


End file.
